Fallout 4 patch 1.3
Fallout 4 patch 1.3, or 1.03 on the PS4, updates Fallout 4 to version 1.3.47.0.0. The update for PC was released on February 1, 2016, and can be acquired via Steam.http://steamcommunity.com/games/377160/announcements/detail/903338082014856048 Patch notes New features * New ambient occlusion setting, HBAO+ * New weapon debris effects (NVIDIA cards only) * Added status menu for settlers in your settlements This actually just adds an icon indicating what the settler is currently assigned to, rather than a menu. * Added ability to rotate an object you are holding with left/right triggers and pressing down on left thumbstick lets you switch the rotating axis This doesn't apply to objects picked up in the workshop menu. * Improved "ESDF" keys remapping support while in Workshop mode Gameplay fixes * General memory and stability improvements * Improved performance when looking through a scope * Fixed issue where player could warp to a different location when aiming * Companions can no longer get stuck with radiation poisoning * Fixed an issue where Vault 81 residents would not dismember correctly * Big Leagues perk now displays calculated damage correctly * Fixed issue with third person camera not displaying properly after exiting certain crafting stations * Fixed an issue where subtitles would occasionally not update properly * Effects will properly be removed on companions when items are unequipped * MacCready’s Killshot perk now calculates headshot percentages properly * Fixed an issue with NPCs getting stuck in Power Armor * Fixed a rare issue with companions getting stuck in down state * Second rank of Aquaboy now calculates properly * Fixed an issue with resistance not always lowering the damage correctly when added by mods * Enabled number of characters available when renaming an item * Fixed issue with player becoming dismembered while still alive * Robotics expert is now usable in combat * Stimpaks can now be used on Curie after the transformation * Playing a holotape found in wilderness while switching point of view no longer causes the screen to blur or controls to be locked Quest fixes * Fixed an issue with "Taking Independence" where the minutemen remaining from the battle against the Mirelurk Queen would not gather in the Castle * Fixed an issue where invulnerable characters would get stuck in combat * Fixed an issue where Preston would send player to a settlement instead of a dungeon as part of a Minutemen quest * Fixed an issue where Synths could attack the Castle while the player was friends with the Institute * Fixed an issue where killing a caravan would leave a quest open * Fixed an issue where Dogmeat would stay at Fort Hagen after "Reunions" was completed * Fixed an issue where the player couldn't talk to Desdemona to complete "Underground Undercover" * Fixed an issue where the player could get stuck exiting the cryopod * Fixed an issue where the player could no longer get Preston as a companion * In "The End of the Line," fixed an issue that would prevent the player from killing the leaders of the Railroad * Fixed an issue with Minutemen quests repeating improperly * Fixed an issue where the player couldn't get back into the Railroad headquarters after being kicked out of the Brotherhood of Steel * After finishing "The Big Dig," fixed an issue where Hancock would no longer offer to be a companion or help with the "Silver Shroud" quest * Fixed an issue with obtaining the Dampening Coils from Saugus Ironworks before going to Yangtze * During "Unlikely Valentine," fixed an issue where the player could be blocked from entering Vault 114 * In "Confidence Man," Bull and Gouger can now be killed * During "Taking Independence," fixed an issue that would prevent the radio transmitter from powering up * In "Human Error," fixed an issue where killing Dan would cause the quest to not complete properly * Fixed an issue with "Tactical Thinking" where leaving dialogue early with Captain Kells to reprogram P.A.M. could cause quest to not completely properly Workshop fixes * Fixed a bug that would cause settler counts to appear incorrectly * Fixed an issue that could prevent the player from setting up a supply line in settlements with a high population * Improvements to snapping pieces together while in Workshop mode * Fixed an issue that caused powered items to stop functioning permanently if its power source was ever removed * Player can now build workbenches in their Diamond City house * Building wires no longer uses up copper * Fixed issue with certain settlement attacks not generating properly * Fixed an issue with settlement happiness calculations * Settlers assigned to weapons stand will now stand next to it * Diamond City house now shows provided power * Repairing items will now correctly consume resources * Fixed an issue where companion would ignore commands at workshop locations * Fixed an issue with crops appearing destroyed after saving and reloading Other info Increases draw distance on consoles.Bethesda tweet dated February 9, 2016 Footnotes References ru:Патч 1.3 для Fallout 4 Category:Fallout 4 patches